The present technology generally relates to one or more an apparati and methods for monitoring the quantity of fluid in a container. More specifically, the apparati relates to methods and devices that determine the quantity of fluid poured from a container in an enhanced precision manner based on the application of a mathematical algorithm to the angle of tilt of the container.
Monitoring the amount of fluid transferred between vessels is an important practice in operations that involve frequent transfer of fluids. Auto repair shops, laboratories, plants, and even kitchens are frequently measuring the amount of fluid transferred between containers. For example, a chemical production facility may need to transfer a portion of fluid (e.g., one gallon) from a 55-gallon storage drum into a mixer, preferably in a precise manner.
Typically, to transfer the desired amount of fluid, a user is required to first pour the fluid into a separate measuring container, such as a graduated measuring cup or other volume measuring container, so that the appropriate amount of fluid can be separated. Then, the fluid is transferred from the measuring container into the desired location completing a two-or-more-step process.
Such conventional measuring processes are undesirable for several reasons. First, the additional “transfer to an intermediate measuring container” step is inefficient as it takes more and labor and time than is ideal. The additional step also adds error to the measurement, providing an opportunity for spilling, over-pouring individual operator error, and multiple operator error. The additional step also requires the use of another vessel or container, which may need to be cleaned between uses, tared properly, and takes up space, thus adding clutter to a work environment. Additionally, the viscosity of fluids inevitably causes the fluid to stick to the walls of the measuring container, in turn adversely affecting the accuracy of the overall measurement method its repeatability and precision of measurement.
As a result, there exists a need for one or more methods and apparati that measure the volume of fluid poured directly from one container to another, without the use of, for example, a second step, or a third measuring container that overcomes one or more of the undesirable outcomes noted above.